


倒影

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, VD, 坑！可能性, 穿越
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 假如双子正常长大。尼禄是婚生子且母亲难产而死警告剧情向&作者剧情苦手警告世界观完整但是要看作者写不写得完警告作者没坑品警告一章弃坑可能性警告以上。





	倒影

**Author's Note:**

> 悄咪咪的先修一修……非更新

斯巴达双子从没想过这次委托他们会一去不复返。

事实上，他们应该早有预见的：奇怪的、长得和他们母亲伊娃一模一样的委托人，传说中他们父亲亲自封印了超过两千年的恶魔复活的消息，外海的不知名小岛上的城堡。

“怪只怪你们那个叛徒父亲吧，斯巴达之子们！如果他从未背叛，如果他没有和低劣的人类生下你们，你们就不必遭受这样的罪了。”

那座雕像碎裂开来，同时爆出的是他们从没见过的强大的恶魔气息。即使与维吉尔之前见过的所有恶魔相比，都要远远超出。维吉尔几乎是立刻就将平时就不务正业比他弱得多的弟弟护在身后，之后整座城堡在他们眼前消失，变成一片虚空。无尽的游散魔力围绕着他们，那是维吉尔经常会接触到的东西，通常都在出现裂痕的魔界封印上。

“维吉尔？！”

“是魔界。”维吉尔飞快地计算着，“他竟然在这里建设了魔界通道……”

他那一时兴起才吵吵嚷嚷着要跟过来的弟弟也罕见地变得神色凝重：“这意味着什么？”

“意味着你们谁都走不出去。”蒙德斯哈哈大笑，“等你们都死了，我就会重启魔界和人界的通道，回到魔界和人界相接的时候。”

几个石头一样的魔力球被他释放出来，维吉尔的瞳孔收缩了。

“我开门之后你立刻离开，我想办法拖着他，接着——”

“——接着人类会重新崇拜我。我，而不是斯巴达。”蒙德斯自顾自地打断他，“而你们，你们最终也会和那些叛逆者一起迈向死亡，无非就是稍微推迟了点时间而已，斯巴达之子们。”蒙德斯得意地张开双臂和双翼，魔力球旋转着开始放出致命的白色利刃，“但是你们死在这里会让我更开心些。”

“该死。”维吉尔握着阎魔刀斩开了空间，“快走！”

两道光芒瞬间贯穿了他的身体，但他因为身前就是但丁而没有避开。但丁看着他的哥哥在成年后第一次染上自己的鲜血，整个人凝固了。随后，维吉尔熟悉的倔强涌了出来。都什么时候了，维吉尔焦急地想着，伸手就要将弟弟推进门里，但是但丁拉住了他的手，趁着他受伤反身将他拉离蒙德斯。几道利刃闪过，门也消失了。

“该死，但丁，这个时候你还在较什么劲？”

“你以为我逃走了就能活下去？没了你，妈妈怎么办，尼禄怎么办？”但丁咬着牙齿，掏出了叛逆剑，他嘟囔了一声，“希望我没记错咒语。‘把这一切奉献给他，装饰我的祭坛。请携带我一同，从死亡中上升。’”

叛逆剑被反手插进了拥有者的腹部，尖端从背后穿出来。新鲜的血液滴落在脚下，带着红色不详光芒的繁复魔法阵笼罩了但丁。

“不——”维吉尔瞪大了眼睛，他意识到了他的弟弟念的是什么，“但丁——！”

第一次，唯一一次，他在那双眼睛里看到了软弱。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你竟然想要召唤最强大的恶魔？你只会召唤到其他世界的我！”

维吉尔没有理会蒙德斯烦人的声音，他的眼里只有被鲜血浸染、逐渐消失在越来越强大的红色光芒中的双生弟弟。

“……维吉尔，我、我……”他的弟弟像害怕没有时间再说下去一样挑拣着词汇，最终只是咬了咬嘴唇，“……我爱你……”

“但丁！停下！”

“……他们不需要我，但是他们需要你……”

“你说什么话！但丁，解除咒语！”

但丁摇摇头。似乎将最重要的话说完了，他的声音渐渐变得零零落落的：“……我能感觉到它了……我害怕，维吉尔，我害怕……”

“但丁——但丁——！”

但丁的身影消失在暴涨的光芒下。那光芒连恶魔的眼睛也能刺伤，而维吉尔却不愿移开目光。强大的、比蒙德斯更加强大数倍的魔力喷薄而出，飞快地凝聚出实体。

蒙德斯的声音变得慌乱起来：“不、不可能！不可能有这么强大的恶魔……连斯巴达都不可能！”

维吉尔，维吉尔只是呆呆地看着那只恶魔于魔法阵中、于他兄弟献出的血肉中现身。这恶魔意外地并不巨大，仅仅比普通人类大上两个号，远远比不上蒙德斯，但是那种凝实的魔力，却是实打实的比蒙德斯要强。荒谬的感觉在维吉尔体内翻涌。这就是但丁献出血肉召唤而来的恶魔吗？他那不服输的弟弟，终归还是赢了他一次。

“这不可能！”蒙德斯怒吼着，数道闪电砸向那只新出现的恶魔。而那红色的恶魔突然消失，又突然出现在他面前。

“罪刺。”那声音带着空洞的重音，不知道为什么维吉尔觉得有点耳熟，大概是因为这恶魔受弟弟召唤而来。那恶魔化成一道旋转的利刃，蒙德斯尖叫着将双手挡在身前，被重重击退，砸在地面上。

那恶魔重新神展开翅膀，伸出一只爪子：“分解。”

巨大的空洞出现在蒙德斯身上，蒙德斯尖叫着掉下碎片，露出内里橘色的不明物体。

“你、你是什么？！”蒙德斯的声音里终于出现了恐惧，“不可能，不可能，魔界不可能会有这种恶魔……怎么可能，完全没有听说过……”

维吉尔咧嘴笑了。这一切荒谬得就像在看着什么与他无关的剧情故事，但是病态的憎恨和愤怒以及幸灾乐祸同时在他心中疯长。他双眼通红，吐出嘴里的血，像梭哈了的赌徒翻出了绝杀底牌赢了这场赌博一样。

“看来你还是输了，蒙德斯。”

“我死了就是你面对他了！你只会死得更快！”蒙德斯大叫，“那些脆弱的人类根本不可能挡住他！恶魔也不可能！你必须和我一起打败他！”

“我，不，在，乎。”维吉尔撸了撸他的额发，充满血丝的眼睛盯着他，“首先你死，之后的事情不需要你考虑了。”

“这真有趣。”空洞的重音插入了他们的交流。那只红色的恶魔停留在半空，维吉尔又感觉到了那奇怪的熟悉，“是现在的我太强了还是过去的我太弱了？你觉得呢，蒙德斯？”

这下维吉尔认出来了。他不敢相信地看着那红色恶魔，颤抖着声音：“但、但丁？”

“不是你那个，我又掉进平行世界了，我猜。”那恶魔回头看了他一眼，又看向蒙德斯，那轻快的声音简直让人想痛哭流涕，“看来我又要打败你一次了，蒙德斯。让我想想，这次我能杀死你而不是单单把你赶回封印里了。你知道吗？这让我心情特别愉快。”

“但丁……但丁——！你这叛徒之子！”

“虽然我也很喜欢叙叙旧，但是我想我跟你没什么好叙的。”燃烧着的剑出现在恶魔手上，红色的法阵在它脚下一闪而逝。“再见了，老家伙。审判。”

让人无法看清的剑影随着它的动作笼罩了整个空间，蒙德斯尖叫着化为了一滩奇怪的不明物，但是维吉尔发现自己竟然毫发无损。他看着那个恶魔散落满身的红色光芒，变成了一个人。失去翅膀的恶魔落在地上，左手的未知大剑钉在地上，右手掏出了一柄黑色手枪。

“Jackpot。”

一声枪响，那摊不明物惨叫着灰飞烟灭。

虚空消退，神殿归来。

维吉尔颤抖着，阎魔刀拄在地上维持他受伤的躯体，看着那个人。更深的银灰色头发，更壮实的躯体，陈旧的红色定制皮大衣；当他转过身来，维吉尔感觉内心被重重地击倒。

皱纹和沧桑刻在那张已经不再年轻的脸上，对方的微笑看起来温暖人心但是不知道为什么维吉尔就是知道那只是一张面具，他似乎不需要任何努力就能分辨出面具底下的冷漠和残酷。

这不是他那个打定主意要浪迹天涯不务正业的双生弟弟。

是了，他的但丁连他也打不过，怎么可能会是最强的恶魔？

“嘿，嘿……维、维吉尔。我能这么称呼你吗？这感觉怪怪的……嘿，你看起来可不好。”

糟透了，他自己知道，但他还能站直，那就不能倒下。“……但丁。我的那个。他怎么了？”

这个年长的但丁挠了挠头：“不知道。最好的可能是他去了我那儿，被我那坏脾气的维吉尔照料——哦天，我们才刚刚回到人界，这次任务出得急垃圾都没来的收肯定都发臭了，他怕不是要气死了——”

“——最坏的可能是，他彻底死透了。”维吉尔干巴巴地说。

但丁停顿了一下，苦恼地挠着过长的头发，“我们总得往理想的方向去看，要不这日子就太难过了，是吧。”说着极其熟练地架起他的肩膀扶着他，“先回家吧。你还能开门吗？”

维吉尔看了看他，把重心调整回自己脚上，将阎魔刀递给了他。对方惊异地看了他一眼，接过了阎魔刀，在手上夸张地转了一圈。

“那么，你们家在哪，还是红墓市吗？你们也开了事务所？”

“不。”维吉尔处理着这些巨量的信息，吐出一个地址。

但丁一瞬间的沉默让维吉尔侧目。

“天啊。”年长的但丁低声叹息，里面的情绪复杂到维吉尔都无法分辨，“天啊。”

“怎么了？”

“……不，没什么。”但丁庄重地摆好了姿势，在不断破碎的神殿中间划开空间，收刀，还给了维吉尔。

维吉尔接过刀，正准备迈进去，却被但丁的话拦住了。

“妈妈……伊娃她还好吗？”

“大概在陪尼禄练手提琴。怎么？”

“……没什么。去吧，回家。”


End file.
